


Firework

by vociferocity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Monster of the Week, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/pseuds/vociferocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has one too many glasses of champagne before being called out to fight monsters. Also: who is she going to kiss at midnight? (choose your own adventure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



> For Kris, who has written me a million amazing fics and is also the best.

 

Allison suspected she was an idiot for hoping they'd get a night off; especially on New Year's Eve.

She'd only just curled up on the couch with her dad and her second, definitely second, glass of champagne to watch fireworks on TV when her phone rang. Her dad gave her a hard look when she answered it, but – whatever. If he was going to keep refusing to understand how important this was to her, then. Whatever.

So now she was sneaking around in the dark, crossbow in hand, waiting for something scaly and enormous to show. You'd think something with that description would find it difficult to hide, especially in the abandoned store they'd tracked it to, but apparently it was pretty pro at being stealth.

The cash register clinked, in exactly the way it would if something quite large brushed against it. Allison crouched behind a table stacked high with dusty wares, and peeked. Sure enough, there was something moving back there. She took careful aim – and fired –

The bolt went wide. Hilariously wide. Crash-landed on an ancient pot plant on the other side of the room wide.

Allison winced, then giggled. That had been _such_ a bad shot. Then she bit her lip as she realised the monster had noticed. Its blunt head slunk around the corner, small eyes fixed on her position. She remembered, too late, what Lydia had said about the creature – bad eyesight, _great_ hearing. Long claws and huge teeth for close combat, so don't let it get near you.

Unfortunate advice, considering the speed at which it was creeping across the store towards Allison.

Trying not to make any more noise, she rapidly retreated. But the champagne had done more damage than she'd thought, Allison realised, as she tripped over her own feet and landed on her face, bringing down a table of assorted shiny things in the process.

“Um, ow?” she muttered, awkwardly raising herself on her elbows. Then she froze. In one of the less dusty bowls that had fallen around her, she could see the reflection of the creature. It stood on two legs, tail whipping slowly back and forth, and it was _huge_. Maybe eight feet tall, and it was standing above her.

Allison rolled onto her back and aimed her crossbow at the thing in a single smooth movement. It stared down at her, its small glossy eyes devoid of warmth. Then it cracked its knuckles - a strangely human gesture – and reared back.

Before it could pounce, and even before Allison could shoot, a glass projectile smashed into the monster's soft underbelly, the contents catching on fire as they reacted to the air. The monster screamed as the fire spread over its body, uselessly trying to smother the flames with its hands.

Things must have looked pretty dire for Lydia to pull out the old Molotov cocktail, Allison thought, clambering to her feet and making a hasty escape. It was pretty much guaranteed to end a fight, but it tended to cause property damage, and to be honest, after the whole Hale/Argent reveal, they'd all felt a little awkward about using fire as a weapon.

As Allison made her way through the obstacle course of a store, she could hear the creature screaming as it was entirely engulfed in flame. The store was getting brighter and smokier, and she could tell that the monster was no longer the only thing on fire. She needed to get out of there ASAP – and she _would_ , just as soon as she remembered where the exit was.

“Allison!” she heard over the roar of the flames. “Over here!”

Allison waved gratefully at the smokey figures and hurried towards them, leaping and ducking past debris until she was finally back at the ladder leading to the roof. In a flash, she'd climbed it, and was sucking cool, clean air into her lungs.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Of course she's not okay,” Lydia snapped. “That was terrible, Allison. Terrible!”

“Hey,” Scott said, and now they were _both_ cross, awesome. “Lay off, Lydia. She tried her best.”

Which was maybe not entirely accurate, but sweet of him to say, anyway.

“Guys,” Allison said, a little croaky from the smoke. “It's fine! We got the bad guy.”

“No thanks to you!” Lydia fumed, which was rude, but Allison knew was how she showed she cared.

“Anyway,” Stiles said, startling Allison. She'd forgotten he'd come with them, but there he was, packing away their gear into an innocent gym bag. “If we're done scolding each other, can I go? I refuse to let monsters get in the way of my fireworks, thank you.”

Which basically summed up how Allison felt, so she said it.

“Of course,” Scott said immediately. “Do you want a hand getting home?”

“I'll drive you,” Lydia said at the same time, giving Scott a rueful smile when she realised they'd both offered.

**Allison:**  
 **>** Choose [Scott](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112833/chapters/2240793)  
 **>** Choose [Lydia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112833/chapters/2240800)


	2. Scott

 

“I get that we're not the cool kids or whatever,” Scott complained as Allison climbed onto the bike behind him. “But she could be less rude.”

“She's rude because she cares,” Allison said, wrapping her arms around Scott's body and trying not to feel any emotions. “I think, anyway. Maybe she just actually does hate us?”

Scott laughed, a startled, genuine sound that always brought a smile to Allison's face. She hid it in the back of Scott's jacket.

“New Year's, huh?” Allison said, after a soft, silent moment. She'd meant to leave it at that, but her mouth detached from her brain and continued, “Going to kiss anyone at midnight?”

The silence was more tense than cosy after that. Scott didn't say anything, just started the bike and started to drive, pretending like he hadn't heard her. But she could feel how tense he'd gone, and wanted to kick herself.

The ride was fast, the monster hadn't been hiding too far from her house, and before she knew it, she was back on solid ground.

“Scott, I -” Allison began.

“It's fine,” he said tersely, eyes fixed on the ground.

Allison sighed.

“It's not,” she said. “I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I had a couple of drinks earlier, and...” She trailed off with a shrug.

“Drinking and fighting?” Scott said, looking up with a tiny smile. “No wonder you were awful in there!”

“Hey!” Allison exclaimed, playfully punching his shoulder. “It's not my fault! I didn't think we were going to be doing anything tonight -” She cut herself off as she realised how that sounded. “Um. Not 'we' as in you and me, 'we' as in the team. You know?”

Scott's tiny smile was still there, just a little sadder than before. “I know,” he said. “I know there's no us any more, Allison. I know you don't like me like that any more. You don't have to be like this around me.”

She wanted to say something cool, but once again her mouth detached, revealing something that she'd been trying to keep secret, even from herself: “I _do_ still like you like that,” she said, then bit her lip.

Scott looked astonished. “But what about Isaac?”

Allison looked at the ground and shrugged. Isaac was – Isaac. He was okay, he was kind of funny, and he was definitely gorgeous, but he wasn't _Scott_.

“He's not you,” is all her traitor mouth decided to say.

In the distance, she could hear fireworks starting to go off. The music blaring from nearby houses was drowned out by cheers.

Allison stepped closer, and pressed a kiss to Scott's soft, hopeful mouth. She'd promised herself that this was over, but it looked like her heart had other plans.

“Happy New Year,” she whispered.


	3. Lydia

 

“I want you to know,” Lydia said as Allison carefully buckled her seat belt, “that I am currently furious with you. You put your life in danger!”

“Lydia,” Allison said very reasonably. “I put my life in danger every time we go out to fight monsters.”

“Yes,” Lydia agreed in the sweetest voice Allison had ever heard. “But usually when we go out you're not _drunk_!”

Allison gasped dramatically. Then she realised Lydia was serious, and laughed. “I'm not drunk,” she protested. “I had like, one champagne at home. _Maybe_ two.”

“Maybe two dozen,” Lydia grumbled. “I can smell the booze on your breath. Not to mention the way you're acting.”

“You're just mad because I almost got hurt,” Allison said. “But don't be! You saved me!”

“I shouldn't _have to_ ,” Lydia scowled. “You're the badass warrior, you should be saving me.”

Allison dissolved into helpless laughter. The idea of Lydia needing saving – no, it was too good.

By the time she'd managed to stop laughing, Lydia was parking in front of her house and unbuckling herself. “I'm going to walk you to the door,” she said. “So you don't fall on your face. You know, _again_?”

It was actually a pretty sensible idea, Allison thought, focusing on working out how seatbelts worked. She'd definitely felt steadier earlier in the evening.

Lydia was somehow at her side when Allison managed to climb out of the car, immediately wrapping her arm around Allison. She was warm, and smelled nice, and – Oh no, Allison thought. No, I'm not drunk enough to say something stupid, am I?

“You smell really nice,” Allison said.

Lydia looked at her with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow. “It's the perfume you left at my house,” she said. Which was – wow, but that's not what Allison meant.

“No no,” she said. “I mean like, all the time. And you're pretty, and smart -” With a force of effort, Allison made herself stop talking. Lydia's face had closed off, a blank smile pasted across it.

“Thanks, bestie!” Lydia trilled, tugging Allison towards her house. “Now how about we get you home so you can sleep this off, huh?”

Allison slipped free from Lydia's arm, and didn't miss the look that flashed across her face.

“Lydia,” she said slowly, seriously. “Thank you for saving me tonight.”

Lydia looked away, awkward as always with genuine sentiment. “Someone had to look after you,” she said with a too-casual laugh.

“You always look after me,” Allison said, sneakily putting her hands on Lydia's waist. Lydia looked at them in surprise, then up at Allison's face.

“What are you doing?” she asked, which was a silly question, because of course Lydia knew. “You're drunk,” she tried again, panic creeping in at the edges.

“Maybe,” Allison allowed, leaning in. As their lips touched, she could hear the boom of fireworks. Lydia sighed against her mouth and gave in, arms twining around Allison's neck.

When they parted, the fireworks had finished.

“You'd better respect me in the morning,” Lydia said, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

“Happy New Year to you too,” Allison replied, unable to fight off a grin.


End file.
